Fluid-assisted electrosurgical devices have been developed which, when used in conjunction with an electrically conductive fluid such as saline, may be moved along a tissue surface, without cutting the tissue, to seal tissue to inhibit blood and other fluid loss during surgery. However, to cut tissue the surgeon must utilize a second device, which necessitates delays associated when switching between devices. What is still needed is an electrosurgical device which is capable of cutting of tissue as well as providing fluid-assisted sealing of tissue to inhibit blood and other fluid loss during surgery, as well as inhibit undesirable effects of tissue desiccation, tissue sticking to the electrode, tissue perforation, char formation and smoke generation.